


Festa in casa

by carbonbased000



Category: Shenanigans (Original Universe)
Genre: Alcoholism, Backstory, College, Into the Woods - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shenanigans (Original Universe) - Freeform, Theatre, Translation, Uncomfortable Sexuality, sondheim, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonbased000/pseuds/carbonbased000
Summary: È rara, questa supernova di autoconsapevolezza indesiderata.





	Festa in casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764062) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja), [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This is a translation of one of my favourite fics from the Shenanigansverse, which I probably love too much for my own good. Translating is the only thing I am good at, so this is my way to express my love and admiration for this 'verse and its awesomely talented authors.

Jonah non sa nemmeno come sia finito a questa festa in particolare, ma non è sorpreso che ci sia anche Elliot. Finiscono spesso alle stesse feste, lui ed Elliot, anche se, a quanto ne sa Jonah, nessuno dei due apprezza particolarmente le feste. Però sa perché si trova qui; del perché ci si trovi Elliot, non ne ha idea.

Quando Jonah arriva, Elliot gli fa un cenno con la testa dalla parte opposta della cucina, poi si avvicina e cerca di fare conversazione mentre fissa in modo un po’ troppo evidente il colletto aperto della camicia di Jonah, che ha un motivo floreale grigio tono su tono che Elliot non indosserebbe neanche morto. Elliot è tutto vestito di nero, una t-shirt attillata con pantaloni da uomo, ed è magro e sinuoso e un po’ incazzato per l’inferiorità del drink che sta tracannando, e Jonah la sente ancora, quella fitta di, di qualcosa.

Ma poi Elliot, che sta ascoltando solo a metà mentre Jonah cerca di discutere la scena di cui si sta occupando Elliot nel loro corso di regia, vola via all’improvviso lasciando la conversazione in sospeso perché deve andare a correggere qualcuno che ha cominciato a declamare a gran voce citazioni sbagliate di  _ 500 Days of Summer _ , e Jonah si ritrova indeciso, come sempre, tra l’irritazione e il divertimento. 

È venuto per concludere forse qualcosa con un tipo che segue economia con lui e con cui flirta da un po’ di tempo, ma il tipo non si vede, così Jonah finisce con un altro con cui ha parlato qualche volta intorno al Paramount. Limonano un po’ e finiscono col farsi una sega a vicenda nella camera di qualcuno, e il tipo vuole chiaramente che Jonah vada a casa con lui; ma è ancora presto, e Jonah è fermamente convinto che sia sempre meglio farsi desiderare, quindi si limita a sorridere e dice che vuole restare ancora un po’ alla festa, e quello è così seccato che se ne va subito. Perfetto.

La maggior parte degli invitati è dentro casa a bere shot o nel cortile di fronte a giocare a  _ beer pong _ , così Jonah è nel cortile sul retro a fumare una canna e a godersi un momento di solitudine quando Elliot esce barcollando sul portico posteriore, messo in controluce dall’illuminazione proveniente dall’interno. Ma Elliot sembra a disagio. Ha in mano un altro di quei drink che non gli piacciono nemmeno; gli lancia un’occhiata disgustata e poi, di colpo, lo beve tutto con una lunga sorsata. Quindi getta via il bicchiere e afferra la ringhiera come se si stesse preparando a un impatto, e Jonah sente una fitta ancora più acuta di qualcosa ancora più seccante. 

Sta per buttare la canna e uscire dall’ombra quando un altro tipo che non riconosce esce sul portico e mette un braccio intorno alle spalle di Elliot. Lui si irrigidisce e poi si sforza visibilmente di rilassarsi.

“Ehi,” dice il tipo. “Stavamo andando alla grande là dentro, e adesso ti tiri indietro?” Si avvicina e gli dà un bacio sul collo, e Elliot si irrigidisce d’instinto ma poi sembra arrendersi al contatto, solo per allontanarsi di scatto non appena il tipo gli tocca il culo.

Jonah pensa, No, stai sbagliando, non devi afferrare un gattino spaurito, lo devi tranquillizzare… e subito sente di essersi intromesso in qualcosa. La festa è piena di coppiette che limonano, ma Elliot è chiaramente a disagio e cerca di non esserlo, e Jonah non aveva bisogno di vedere l’espressione di Elliot farsi tesa e spaventata, non aveva bisogno di sapere che a quanto pare Elliot sta ancora attraversando la fase che Jonah ha passato a quindici o sedici anni, quando era terrorizzato di essere notato, di essere guardato, di essere toccato. Di colpo si rende conto di quanto sia giovane Elliot; ha diciannove anni, ma è un diciannovenne giovane. Deve essere cresciuto protetto e coccolato e ha relativamente poca esperienza, un rubacuori che non sa di esserlo. E probabilmente andava bene così finché non è arrivato al college e si è trovato circondato da un mare di ormoni e approcci sessuali. Tutto molto simile a quello che ha passato Jonah, soltanto che per lui ha smesso di andare tutto bene molto prima. Jonah ha solo vent’anni, ma è un ventenne molto più vecchio di tutti quelli che conosce.

Si chiede cosa sarà Elliot di lì a qualche anno, se crescendo supererà o rimarrà intrappolato nel noncurante egocentrismo da cui spesso viene preso; se prenderà confidenza con la sua sessualità, e se sì, come sarà vederlo così.

Elliot cerca ancora di rilassarsi nell’abbraccio del tipo, ma onestamente sembra rigido, insoddisfatto, triste. Jonah sa che Elliot odierebbe sapere che lui l’ha visto così, ma sa anche che aspetto ha una persona che ha bisogno di essere salvata. 

Così la volta successiva che il tipo si stacca e lancia un’occhiataccia e Elliot per la sua mancanza di entusiasmo, Jonah usa la sua voce più tonante per dire, “Elliot! Eccoti qua, ti stavo proprio cercando,” e sale sul portico per avvicinarsi a loro. “Hai sentito qualcosa sulle date delle audizioni per  _ Into the Woods _ il mese prossimo?”

Elliot, chiaramente sorpreso, fa qualche passo indietro e lancia a Jonah un’occhiata confusa. “Oh,” dice. “Io non… no, non credo che la Patterson le abbia già comunicate, se no al Paramount non si parlerebbe d’altro.”

“Oh, meno male. È solo che,” dice Jonah, stampandosi un gran sorriso in faccia e infilandosi tra Elliot e il tipo, che lancia un’occhiataccia a Elliot per la mancanza di proteste, “Ho uno spettacolo a Northampton ed ero preoccupato che mi sarei perso la settimana delle audizioni. E naturalmente non mi perderei uno spettacolo di Sondheim per nulla al mondo, anche se è uno dei più inflazionati. Troppe rappresentazioni.”

“Questo non è vero,” Elliot dice automaticamente, mentre il suo sguardo guizza tra Jonah e, dietro la sua spalla, l’altro. Si scosta leggermente verso l’angolo del portico, allontanandosi da entrambi, e Jonah si sposta nella stessa direzione, di fatto tagliando fuori l’accompagnatore di Elliot. “È impossibile rappresentare troppo  _ Into the Woods _ .”

“Ma che cazzo,” dice il tipo.

Jonah gira la testa per fargli un cenno. “Ciao, sono Jonah,” dice, e poi si volta di nuovo verso Elliot. “Anche se non faranno i doppi ruoli? Hai sentito anche tu che non faranno i doppi ruoli, vero?”

“Sì, ma la Patterson non lo farebbe mai,” dice Elliot, e sta un po’ farfugliando, ma il suo sguardo rimane fermo su Jonah, come se stesse cercando disperatamente di ignorare il momento precedente e il tipo, che sta lanciando occhiatacce alla schiena di Jonah. “Cioè, l’hai sentita tutta quella divagazione l’altro giorno su come Sondheim usa i doppi ruoli in modo ironico in tutti i suoi spettacoli come rinforzo dei temi e per costruire forme sottili di tensione, e non penso che si perderebbe l’opportunità di farlo, soprattutto non con un testo conosciuto come  _ Into the Woods _ .” Quando smette di parlare, lui e Jonah sono chiaramente nello spazio l’uno dell’altro, e il tipo è escluso.

“Ora dici così,” dice Jonah, “ma se fossi un regista e avessi due attori esibizionisti con la stessa dose di talento, sarebbe difficile resistere e non dare a uno il ruolo del lupo e a un altro quello del principe, no?”

“No, non esiste,” dice Elliot. “Non usare lo stesso attore per il principe e il lupo non dovrebbe nemmeno essere possibile, perdi tutto l’impatto della seduzione di ‘Hello, Little Girl’ se non c’è il parallelo esplicito con il rifiuto del principe nel secondo atto.”

“Lo perdi davvero, però? Non credi che Sondheim abbia di fatto mostrato l’universalità del lupo? Penso che il pubblico capisca che la storia di Cappuccetto Rosso è un risveglio sessuale e che il lupo è l’uomo comune.”

“Ma è qui il problema,” e Elliot si è dimenticato della presenza del suo accompagnatore – sempre che ci sia ancora, Jonah non sta guardando da quella parte. “Questo puoi dirlo attraverso il lupo, ma il principe di Cenerentola è troppo particolare. È il prodotto avariato del suo privilegio e della sua educazione.”

“Secondo te un moccioso viziato che scopa in giro fa un effetto diverso sul pubblico di un moccioso viziato che è anche un lupo travestito da principe,” dice Jonah. 

“Be’, sì,” dice Elliot. “Il fatto che il principe faccia il dongiovanni è in parte causa della morte della moglie del fornaio, ma anche così non gli interessa abbastanza di lei o della sua morte per prendere l’iniziativa di uccidere la gigantessa. Se è soltanto un figlio di papà viziato, in quel momento lo leggiamo come codardo e stizzoso. Ma se usi lo stesso attore per il lupo, allora diventa una metafora sulle strutture di potere, il patriarcato, e il modo in cui gli uomini sottovalutano le donne.”

“Secondo me ti sbagli,” dice Jonah, e Elliot lo guarda e sbuffa, il che è… comunque. “Voglio dire, non ti sbagli sulla metafora, è un’osservazione molto acuta, ma secondo me ti sbagli sul fatto che il principe non risulti un emblema del patriarcato. Quelli che uccidono il gigante e scacciano la strega non sono la classe dirigente, sono i contadini e la plebe e la ragazza che fugge dal palazzo. Gli elementi di classe sono del tutto chiari.”

“Ma non gli elementi femministi,” protesta Elliot.

“E gli elementi femministi. Questo è Sondheim, in fondo. E comunque, è chiaro per quale parte saresti in corsa, quindi il problema dei doppi ruoli in realtà non ti riguarda.”

Elliot sgrana gli occhi. “Secondo te dovrei propormi per Jack.”

“Penso che tu sia Jack,” dice Jonah. “Divertente e pieno di buone intenzioni, ma anche ostinato e con l’ossessione dell’avventura.”

Elliot socchiude gli occhi. “È solo che tu vuoi fare il principe,” dice, “e pensi che avrai più probabilità di essere scelto se il principe non è abbinato al lupo, perché sai che saresti più bravo a vendere il principe, tutto  _ camp _ e sopra le righe, se non devi vendere anche la sessualità lasciva del lupo.”

Jonah comincia a ribattere ma deve prendersi un attimo, prima per stupirsi di essersi messo volontariamente alla mercé degli insulti di Elliot, e poi per chiedersi se Elliot si rende almeno conto che Jonah ha inscenato apposta questa conversazione, o se pensa davvero che Jonah sia talmente pretenzioso da interrompere una sessione di pomiciamento per poter parlare di se stesso.

E poi c’è il fatto del tutto irrilevante che Elliot non si sbaglia su di lui – se non che, in un certo senso, la sua interpretazione è distorta e crudele, e lo destabilizza. Così Jonah fa quello che fa di solito quando è destabilizzato: passa alla modalità seduzione. 

“Ma come, Elliot,” dice. “Non pensi che io possa emanare una sessualità lasciva?” Si fa più vicino. “Non è quello che mi hanno detto poco fa.”

Elliot si allontana con una smorfia. “Certo che no,” dice, con un’occhiata truce. “Non sia mai che tu non ti faccia la prima persona che incontri appena entri in una stanza.”

“Almeno io riesco a sopportare di essere toccato,” ribatte Jonah, e Elliot lo guarda negli occhi, inorridito.

“Non devi ubriacarti per riuscire ad avere rapporti con qualcuno,” continua Jonah. “Non devi forzarti e lasciarti palpeggiare da uno stronzo qualsiasi solo perché pensi che sia quello che si è tenuti a fare a una festa.”

“Fottiti,” dice Elliot. “Dio, tu sei tipo, sei un gay di  _ Rent _ .”

“Scusa?” dice Jonah.

“È come se fossi uscito dagli anni novanta,” dice Elliot, gesticolando in direzione di Jonah, come se Jonah dovesse capire che cosa vuole dire. “Sei qui, sei queer, abituatici. Non farti domani qualcuno che potresti farti oggi, eccetera. Lo fai sembrare così facile, pensi che sia facile, vero, buttarti a letto con chiunque tu voglia.”

“Non penso che sia facile per tutti,” dice Jonah. “E malgrado quel che pensi, non è sempre stato facile neanche per me. Ma quello che non dovrebbe essere è una tortura. Elliot. Soprattutto non per te.”

Elliot sembra confuso, e probabilmente adesso Jonah dovrebbe smettere di parlare, ma non lo fa. “Non dovresti mai stare con qualcuno che ti tocca come se fossi una conclusione inevitabile, come se fossi una certezza. Dovresti stare con qualcuno che ti tocca come se fossi una cosa meravigliosa, come se non potesse credere che tu gli permetta di mettere le mani su di te. Dovresti stare con…”

È rara, questa supernova di autoconsapevolezza indesiderata che esplode dentro di lui.

“... con qualcuno che sia paziente e ti rispetti,” conclude, facendo un passo indietro. C’è spazio, ora che l’uomo da cui ha salvato Elliot se n’è andato affanculo da qualche altra parte. “Qualsiasi altra cosa è uno spreco del tuo  tempo. E probabilmente anche un’offesa al tuo senso dello stile.”

Elliot lo fissa come se non avesse mai visto Jonah prima di quel momento – come se Jonah fosse un serpente che gli sta offrendo una mela. Sembra tanto, tanto diffidente, e ancora così giovane, e Jonah non sa proprio cosa fare con lui. 

“L’hai fatto apposta,” dice Elliot dopo un istante. Quando Jonah non conferma, abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. “Già. Okay. Grazie.” Il tono è un po’ amaro.

“Elliot,” dice Jonah. Elliot alza di nuovo il viso verso il suo, e Jonah non sa cos’altro dire. Non c’è assolutamente nessun modo in cui questo momento possa finire bene, quindi Jonah non lo finisce, e Elliot lo guarda come se non si aspettasse da lui nessuna conclusione.

Sta ancora guardando il viso di Elliot rivolto verso il suo, quando il telefono di Elliot suona. Elliot sbatte gli occhi qualche volta e poi lo estrae dalla tasca. “Nicholas,” dice nel telefono. “Grazie al cielo. Sì. Sì, per favore, vieni a prendermi, questa festa fa schifo.”

Sta già arretrando verso la porta, e la luce che viene dall’interno è troppo forte. Jonah strizza gli occhi e si gira ad appoggiarsi alla ringhiera, mentre si chiede se classificare l’intera scena come un errore tutto suo.

“Ehi.” Si volta di nuovo. Elliot è fermo sulla porta, in controluce. “Buona giornata, signor Lupo,” dice Elliot, e rivolge un sorrisetto ironico a Jonah, e poi non c’è più.

Jonah ride, una specie di suono meravigliato sullo sfondo del silenzio improvviso.

Lascia vagare lo sguardo nell’oscurità e sussurra, “E ciao,” e non si permette di pensare troppo. 

  
  



End file.
